Sie sind alle gleich
by Ceelestine
Summary: Alle Frauen sind für Sirius gleich... ONE SHOT


**Sie sind alle gleich**

-

_Sirius hatte sein Leben lang Beziehungen gehabt. _

_Seit dem Moment im Kindergarten als Rachel McKinnon ihn mit Sand beworfen und kurz darauf hinter einem Baum zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf den Mund geküsst hatte bis zu Michelle Hanson mit der er aus Mitleid und ihrer Schönheit zusammen gewesen war, waren Beziehungen sein Hobby. Manchmal nur drei Wochen, manchmal drei Jahre. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie die Jahreszeiten...jede für sich begehrenswert, jede für sich verrückt. _

-

Annabelle war berechnend. Zurückhaltend und intelligent. Sie wusste, wann sie besser den Mund hielt und wann man nur interessiert zu nicken hatte. Sie sprach nicht viel über sich, was dafür sorgte, dass sie bei Männern unheimlich beliebt war. Bei denen, die gerne über sich selbst redeten. Sie stand, saß und lag schweigend daneben, hörte zu und warf hin und wieder Fragen ein. Sie war einfach und bescheiden, hinterfragte keine Entscheidungen und war der oberflächlichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

Charlotte war zuckersüß. Ihr Gesicht war die reine Unschuld und Schimpfwörter hätten ihren Mund niemals verlassen. Männer begehrten sie, weil sie sie immer und überall beschützen durften. Ihr Vater hatte ihr das Idealbild eines Mannes vorgelebt und das bestand leider darin, sich unterdrücken, zwangsbeschützen und bevormunden zu lassen. Sie liebte die Art wir Männer ihr den rechten Weg wiesen, ihr zeigten wo sie hin gehörte und sie beschützte, wenn es gar nicht notwendig war. Sie heiratete später einen brutalen Mann und der Höhepunkt der Ehe war sein Begräbnis.

Rachel war vorlaut. Sie sprach ungefragt, lachte, schrie wie es ihr passte und scherte sich nicht um die Meinung anderer. Sie hatte ein sicheres Auftreten, keine Angst vor irgendwas und an das letzte Mal, dass sie geweint hätte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht mehr erinnern. Sie sagte nicht immer etwas intelligentes, doch ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag eher darin, sich überhaupt bemerkbar zu machen. Männer liebten sie für Stärke und definitiven Führungsqualitäten. Unsichere Männer liefen ihr nach. Sie verliebte sich in einen Mann, der sie zur Abwechslung kommandierte. Nach ein paar Jahren störte es sie gar nicht mehr.

Michelle war gehemmt. Sie fürchtete sich manchmal das Haus zu verlassen. Sie konnte nicht alleine in einem Bett schlafen und hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Sie sprach leise, wurde andauernd rot und stotterte. Ihr Glück, dass sie hübsch war. Männer fanden ihr Verhalten lieblich, reizend und süß anstatt von wahnhaft und neurotisch. Sie öffnete ihr Herz niemals wirklich und auch mit vierzig scheute sie Gespräche mit anderen außer ihren Puppen.

Vanessa war anders. Sie hörte andere Musik, sie zog sich anders an und sie redete anders. Sie war es leid gewesen für normal gehalten zu werden, also sorgte sie dafür, dass niemand jemals wieder den Fehler begehen konnte und sie normal nannte. Sie rasierte ihren Kopf, schminkte sich, trug ausschließlich graue Klamotten (den schwarz trug jeder) und begann jeden Satz mit den Worten "Das finde ich nicht." Männer, mochten sie dafür, dass sie dem Alltag entkommen und etwas neues schaffen wollte. Dass sie sich durchsetzen konnte und ihren eigenen Weg ging. Sie wurde Bürokauffrau, dreifache Mutter undwohnte in einem gelben Reihenhaus mit einem Yorkshire Terrier.

Liz war leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte auch den Körper dazu. Sie hatte ihr erstes Mal mit neun mit ihrem Privatlehrer. Er beteuerte, als die Polizei ihn festnahm, dass ihre Anziehungskraft einfach zu stark gewesen sei. Noch viele Männer und Frauen sollten noch in den Genuss ihrer Anziehungskraft kommen. Sie verstand sich auf nicht viel außer Sex. Es war ihr Hobby, ihre Leidenschaft und schon fast ihr Beruf. Männer liebten sie für das offensichtliche. Sie sahen nie unter die Oberfläche und machten sich keine Mühe den Menschen darunter zu sehen. Nur einer konnte es und sie fand ihn fast zu spät.

Phoebe war streng. Sie lebte genau nach ihren selbst auferlegten Regeln und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie war diszipliniert, trieb jeden Tag Sport, lernte für die Schule und später das Medizinstudium. Sie ernährte sich gesund und hielt ihr Gewicht über vier Schwangerschaften hinweg eisern. Männer liebten sie für ihre Strenge, und ihre Vorliebe für SM. Sie war geradezu perfekt für die Rolle der gerechten Mutter, der hart abreitenden Hausfrau und der respektablen Ehefrau. Sie starb an Krebs, denn den kann man nicht disziplinieren.

Grace war arm. Sie und konnte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben nie mehr leisten als ein Paar Socken. Alles was sie trug, war tatsächlich handmade. Männer kauften ihre gerne teure Geschenke. Sie nahm sie dankbar an und spendete sie. Sie lebte bis ins hohe Alter in ihrem Elternhaus, arbeitete sechzig Stunden die Woche und ernährte zwei Söhne. Die beiden wurden Ärzte.

Emily war verwöhnt. Sie stammte aus reichem Elternhaus und hatte in ihrem Leben nie einen Bus von innen gesehen. Sie rühmte und schmückte sich mit Designerklamotten und später mit dem Namen ihres berühmten Vaters. Nach seinem unaufgeklärten Tod, erbte sie das ganze Geld und sie wusste wie sie es am besten sinnlos ausgeben konnte. Männer liebten ihr Geld, ihre Macht und die Überheblichkeit, die sie ausstrahlte. Sie liebte nur sich selbst. Sie wurde zu einer Ikone der reichen Oberschichtmädchen, die niemals arbeiten mussten. Das für sie unfassbare trat ein: sie wurde sehr alt.

Nur Remus war anders. Er war arm, sehr diszipliniert, verschlossen, anders, mehr als das Auge sehen konnte, unschuldig, hatte den Drang sich zu beweisen, sprach nicht viel über sich und hatte niemals einen Bus von innen gesehen - doch irgendwie stand es ihm.

-

_Sie wurden allerdings nie ein Paar. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie die besten Freunde waren und sich so etwas für gewöhnlich nicht gut verträgt. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Sirius zu beschäftigt war, herauszufinden, dass alle Frauen gleich sind -wenn sie dein Herz nicht berühren._


End file.
